A Contraption Gone Wrong
by BlueNumbuh4
Summary: When Sector V get back to the treehouse, they find that the hamsters and their soda are gone! So they search through Father's Mansion, when Father sees them, he shoots a ray at the treehouse. The hamsters and soda are back, but there is a portal in Numbuh 4's room. **revised chapters and summary**
1. The Father and the Portal

**This is a new chapter to replace the old one, because the old one was really short and didn't make any sense at all!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the portal…**

Sector V were walking to their treehouse after school one Friday. Spring Break started that day, so they had a week off from school. They arrived at the treehouse and went inside. When they entered the main room, Numbuh 4 went to get a soda, but he noticed all of them were gone. Then Numbuh 3 went to go feed the hamsters, and also to see if they took the soda. But when she arrived in the room, the hamsters were gone, too! Nothing else was missing, just the hamster and sodas.

Sector V put their school bags down and started going to Father's Mansion in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. When Numbuh 2 landed the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, they got their weapons out and walked towards the mansion.

"Numbuh 5, you'll sneak around the back and let us in through there. Got it?"Their leader, Numbuh 1, asked the dark-skinned girl. She nodded and then she left.

_~Contraption Gone Wrong~_

Abby glided smoothly around the big, two-story mansion. She got to the back doors, checked through the windows and broke through the door. She had to shoot the Delightful Children with bubble gum and then she made it back around to the front doors, once again. She opened them up and let the rest of her sector glide in. They started to check every room. Until they heard an evil laugh that sounded way too familiar.

It was Father!

They raced over to the room where the voice was coming from. When they entered, they saw that Father had a machine in the room that was shooting off lasers in the direction of their treehouse. They destroyed Father and the machine and then raced towards the treehouse. When they arrived, they noticed that the hamsters and soda were back where they belong. But when Numbuh 4 entered his bedroom, he saw that there was this small portal in front of him. Once he got too close to it, it sucked him in.

**Still short, but the next replaced chapter will be longer.**

**-Jaymee out**


	2. Where's Wally?

**This is the revised chapter 2. Please review!**

"Hey, Numbuh 2, do you know where Numbuh 4 went?"Abby asked the pilot. He stopped working on whatever he was doing and looked at her.

"I think he went into his room."He asked as he began working again. Abby walked over down the boys' hallway and knocked on the wooden door. No answer. She opened the door and looked around the big room. She then got to the bed, she climbed up on the big wrestling mat and stood there, right in front of her was a portal.

"Numbuh 1, you better come see what Abby found."She called to her leader. He came in and climbed up on the bed. Abby pointed to the portal.

"What is that, Numbuh 5?"He asked in shock of what was standing in front of him.

"It's some sort of a portal. Maybe Numbuh 4 went through here."She said as Kuki and Hoagie climbed up on the big mat. Kuki was skipping around when Nigel stopped her.

"Can I go in, please!?"Kuki said to the leader.

"I'll go in first. I am the leader."He said as he jumped in. Followed by Abby, then Hoagie who pulled Kuki in.

_~A Contraption Gone Wrong~_

Wally fell out the other side of the portal. He brushed himself off amazed at his appearance. Instead of his normal animated self, he turned into a real person! He looked around at his environment around him when the rest of his sector came through.

**They're still short, but I'm working on 2 other stories.**

**-BlueNumbuh4 out**


	3. Who are you?

**You never know when I'm going to update! But now you do, because guess what! I'm finally updating this that I've had forever! Whoop!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my thoughts and pickles… **

Wally woke to find himself in a dark, spooky place. He got up, dusted himself off and then realized he was a real life person instead of a cartoon character. There was a subway station near enough to walk to and there was a map on the wall.

**Wall Street, New York City**

"Hello?" Wally called out to find nobody there. He walked around to find a piece of paper on the ground. He picked it up. Then someone tapped him on the shoulder.

_~Sector V~_

"Numbuh 4! Wally!" The team cried out, searching for their lost teammate. They searched everywhere, when Kuki noticed it starting to get dark at 11:00 in the morning. She looked out the window.

"Guys, you better come see this!" the team rushed over to the window to look at what she called them for.

"Woah!"

_~Numbuh 4~_

He woke up on a metal table with chains on his wrists, ankles and waist strapped to the table. He was in a dark room. The lights flickered on and the man appeared again and looked at Wally.

"I've been waiting for you."


	4. Finding Wally

**I am on a roll! Yay!**

"Let me go! Before I give you a knuckle sandwich!" Wally said as the man entered the room. "Let me go!"

"Never. You are my subject. I have finally caught you! Mwhaaaaaaaha!" He laughed as he left. Wally struggled to get out but he failed immediately.

_~Sector V~_

Sector V woke up in a dark Alley. They looked around and realized they were in real life form. Just as Wally was in shock about it. They got up and looked at eachother.

"Abby is wondering, how did we get here? And where is Numbuh 4!?" Numbuh 5 wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but we should probably go look and split up." Nigel said to his teammates. They split up, one person, each way.

_~Hoagie~_

Hoagie went on the street above the subway station and looked there for about an hour or so. When he realized Wally wasn't there, he headed down into the Subway station.

"Wally! Numbuh 4!" He stopped as he picked up the same piece of paper that Wally found a few hours earlier. He heard footsteps behind him. "Numbuh 4?"

_~Abby~_

"Why did he have to be so stupid?" Abby mumbled to herself as she arrived at a mansion kinda like Fathers'. She opened up the doors to see Wally and Hoagie running towards her screaming.

"Father! Run!" Wally screamed as he continued running.

_~Nigel~_

Nigel walked up towards a path that was gravel with trees surrounding it. He saw a few people in the distance.

"Numbuh 1, run! It's Father!" He heard Numbuh 5 scream as she running by.

"I'll get you Kids Next Door!"

**Just review!**


	5. Father?

**Yay! I'm updating again!**

All 4 of them made it to where they all started out. Kuki was nowhere in sight.

"Kuki! Kooks! Where are you?" Wally yelled into the wind.

"I'm over here, Wally!" He heard her voice from behind a bush.

"Why are you hiding?"

"I saw the Delightful Children, and they threatened me."

"I'll get those freaks!"

"Wally! Look out!"

"What?" Wally turned around right when he saw a ray about to hit him! He ducked under it, just to see that his teammates were lying on the ground hit by rays!

"Kuki?" He turned around to see Kuki lying behind the bush hit by a ray, too! "No!" Wally screamed as he suddenly sat up in bed.

It was just a dream…


End file.
